


Painted

by Mystic_M



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_M/pseuds/Mystic_M
Summary: Yoongi tries to make out the real, and the fake.





	Painted

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff is about to get reaaalll. I'd say that this fic is very messed up, but you decide yourself

**Painted**

 

* * *

 

 Yoongi's sitting in the dark,  _staring at the ceiling_. I mean, he always did that, but this time it was different, this time he wanted to stop. He looked away angrily, thinking about why he turned into this... he doesn't even know what. Why couldn't he live like others, like his friends or every person out there filled with joy and happiness he had never experienced. He then turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection. The look on his eyes gave him away, of how tired and empty he was. He didn't want to keep being like this.  _He_   _had to change for good._

So he did what he loved doing and went to the museum near his house, filled with mysterious paintings. He was never bored looking at them, but by the time it got piontless and he left. But he couldn't leave forever, could he? Even tho he knew so.

 It was already dark and really cold when yoongi went outside, he looked up at the grey sky, filled with grey clouds, looked like it was going to rain. The museum was still the same, nothing has changed and that made him happy. He loved the way it was before and it stayed like this even tho it was getting older by the time. It almost looked like it didn't change just for him, as weird as it sounds.

 Yoongi went up to the painting he loved the most. It was a painting of a sky, he just realised it looked like the actual sky outside, bit still, this painting was something else. By the time he noticed that the in the endless grey clouds there was a tiny bit of colour, what could it be? A rainbow maybe. This picture calmed him the most, looking at is he was given hope and felt like he belonged here and nowhere else.

 He was lost in the grey clouds, until he saw a boy walking towards the painting. The boy noticed Yoongi and looked him in the eyes. Yoongi's mind flashed, he didn't know the reason, but the boy's eyes were so different. Just like the painting he was looking at, dark, but still filled with colours. 

 "hey there" The boy got near Yoongi and smiled at him.

 Yoongi didn't know what to say at first, but he escaped his eyes and said "hey" back.

 "So, you like this painting don't you? It's pretty, gives me hope." The boy gets closer to the painting. "My name's Jimin by the way, what's yours?" Jimin looked at Yoongi with puppy eyes. 

"Yoongi." He was still deeply staring at Jimin. Then, he nodded his head, agreeing that this was his favourite painting in this place. It was silent until Jimin spoke again.

 "So, why do you like this painting so much? Do you see something in it?" It looked like he had lots of questions. 

~~~~_Yoongi slowly started to speak._

"I don't know why, but I've been looking at this painting for a long time, and by the time I noticed that... It has colours inside" Yoongi looked at Jimin and tried to smile. 

"Interesting... I used to always ask people about this painting, but they never said an answer like you, you're unique" said Jimin and smiled back at Yoongi. 

Yoongi felt warm. Jimin's words warmed his whole body, even in this cold winter, he'd stay warm.

_That smile took them outside in the rain_. They were both laughing, filling the cold air with the warm, they both felt something different. Yoongi never regretted his choice that he went outside. Why hasn't he done this before? He was wasting time. Nothing could replace the feeling he had at that moment. The outside sounds were blurry. Everything was blurry except Jimin and his eyes... They were doing everything to make this moment longer and sweeter. The rain was making them wet and soon, they were soaking wet. Jimin held Yoongi's hand and put his head on his shoulder, he was leading Yoongi somewhere. Jimin and Yoongi were near a big tree he has never seen before. 

 "Rain won't reach us here" said Jimin and giggled while they sat under the tree. It was very quiet, but that made everything better. They both heard the word they wanted to say, without saying anything, they understood. _They understood the quiet._

"Yoongi... I think I'm falling for you ... which I shouldn't be"

  Jimin broke the silence with his words that meant so much to Yoongi. At that moment, Yoongi had so many questions bothering and burning him. While the world was looking grey, it started to fill with colour, started to fill with Jimin's words that escaped his mouth. Yoongi looked at the amazing view, he could see everything from the hill a tree was planted on. He looked back, opened his mouth but he didn't even notice how jimin walked away. Slowly, everything started to become clear. The blurred voices were hitting Yonngi's head. And everything felt grey again. 

 

_He was really, really heartbroken._

 When we went to this house, his mind was going crazy, just like bunch of colours mixing together. Why would he leave him? did he do anything wrong? But it was pointless again, and yes, he regretted going outside, because he was hurt again. Left with a memory that he would never forget. A second later Yoongi is asleep, his mind calmed with him. 

 

The next day he was feeling terrible, something was bothering him the whole time. Of course, he knew what it was, but why would it hurt so bad? Yoongi couldn't explain. 

 He didn't want to return to that damn museum, but something was feeling right about this choice. It was still morning, but there was no sun.

 The museum still was the same, just like before but Yoongi was waiting for something to see in there, and he did. Jimin was again, standing in front of the painting, completely lost in thoughts. Yoongi felt a sign of relief, bit just then he remembered that Jimin left him, leaving him cold. Without an emotional greeting Yoongi straight up ran to Jimin

 "Where did you go yesterday?" Yoongi walked up to jimin and crashed the question on him.

 "oh, I'm sorry. Looks like the wind carried me away... again" Jimin's eyes watered for no reason but quickly disappeared with his giggle 

Just then, as yesterday, everything turned blurry, people's footsteps in the museum vanished and left the two boys alone, without a single word. They were staring in each other's eyes. They weren't saying anything, _but the silence was very loud_  . And just then, out of nowhere Jimin pulled Yoongi for the tightest and the warmest hug possible, Yoongi was surprised but he would never want this hug to end. Jimin put his head in Yoongi's head and he could feel Jimin's tear on his coat. Jimin was something unclear to Yoongi, but soon it became clear than ever. Jimin was saying endless "sorry"s... Yoongi made Jimin put his head up and looked him in the eyes once more, jimin's eyes were just as empty as Yoongi's. He couldn't find a answer. Yoongi wanted to spill everything he would have said if Jimin didn't walk away, but he couldn't say a word. He held Jimin until he looked up at Yoongi for the last time and walked away again... leaving Yoongi torn. 

 Yoongi's eyes were filled with tears, he turned left and saw the painting on the wall again. He couldn't stand the painting right now, he wanted to get up and burn it, burn every single memory it held. But the colour he was seeing in the grey clouds got more visible...

_There was something in the painting._

 Without telling or warning anyone, Yoongi took the painting from the wall and held it in his hands. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and 'erased' the paint. 

 He couldn't speak after he realised what he saw. The colours were becoming clearer and clearer.

 

  _It was a painting of Jimin, with his eyes sparkling_

 

Yoongi let out a painful scream and everyone gathered around him. Gasps were heard from every corner, everyone was amazing by the painting. But, Yoongi was broken. Lost.

 He ran away from the cursed building, running nowhere as everything seemed unreal to him. He still remembered where the tree was from the night before, but it wasn't there, in fact, nothing was there on the hill. 

 Just then, Yoongi gave up, he wanted to forget everything he had left from Jimin, but he know he couldn't cause everything was unreal and fake.

 He returned to the museum and saw a bunch of people there, a museum that was never been that famous was now filled with people all around the place. Yoongi didn't feel right looking at this, it looked like they were around his Jimin. But he needed answers, that's why he went near people and heard that the boy in the painting was dead. He jumped from the hill where the tree was once, or never was.


End file.
